


Dilly-Dally

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John's balls are blue, dilly-dally; John's cock is red...





	Dilly-Dally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Lavender's Blue, Dilly Dilly"

John’s balls are blue, dilly-dally  
John’s cock is red  
He’s on the edge, dilly-dally  
As Sherlock gives head

Sherlock sucks hard, dilly-dally  
And tongues his slit  
John’s crying out, dilly-dally  
Losing his wits

John is so close, dilly-dally  
Begging to come  
Fingers pressed deep, dilly-dally  
Inside his bum

Sherlock rubs there, dilly-dally  
At his prostate  
John begs and pleads, dilly-dally  
He cannot wait

John starts to shake, dilly-dally  
John starts to moan  
It’s been so long, dilly-dally  
John has to groan

Sherlock at last, dilly-dally  
Brings him release  
John’s climax hits, grand finale  
And brings him peace

**Author's Note:**

> When I found out I'd won chainedtothemirror's art giveaway on tumblr, I decided to conduct a raffle of my own - open to anyone who could guess the title of the fic I'd asked her to illustrate. The only person to correctly guess the title ([John Watson and the Curse of the Were-Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293157)) before chainedtothemirror completed her drawing (since, in addition to being an incredibly talented artist, she's also FAST) was DaisyFairy. Her prize was to choose the melody for the next song I'd write Johnlock lyrics for. As you can see, she picked "Lavender's Blue" - which inspired me to write this little ditty. I hope you've enjoyed it. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shilly-Shally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654501) by [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy)




End file.
